Captain Flamingo
Captain Flamingo (Real Name Milo Powell) Captain Flamingo is one of the main characters of the series. He is a 9 years old boy who dresses up in a flamingo outfit to save little kids in troubles, although when he meets Dib and the others he extends it to the multiuniverse He is the 3rd main male hero to join M.O.D.A.B, after Dib and Bender. Greatest Strength: His determination and kookiness Greatest Weakness: His lack of common sense when dealing with some problems (which Lizbeth points out fairly often, as well as the simple solution) Best Friends: Lizbeth and Dib Worst Enemies: Commander Whooping Crane and Warrior Monkey Voiced by Tabhita. St. Gemain His Theme Phsyical Description: He is a small boy squared shape according to his best friend and love Lizbeth. He is a red head with the usual eye color and shape (unlike Lizbeth), his main color is blue and as he always blue outside his Flamingo Outfit . He is slightly pudgy but it rarely gives him any problem for physical activity Personality He’s not your typical boy, like most boys. He’s a typical kid who has crazy ideas and acts over the top. The good captain has people’s concerns as a priority although he fights his selfish desire and gives in to them. He is not as intelligent as some of the other due to his ditzy nature, but like most idiots he is rather smart at times. Milo himself has trouble considering his feelings for Lizbeth, she is just his best friend he says, but he really does care about her. He seems to be a rather on the book hero which is required in the team much like Dib and/or Bubbles. He is adorably kooky with crazy ideas and is a viewed a paragon by Lizbeth . He is much like his friend Boomer, in regards to personality expect he is a little more indepedent than Boomer. Unlike Dib he doesn't have problems with Bender taking adventures by himself without him or the other main members of the team. He has a dislike and/or fear of the dentist since whenever he gets cavities he gets a wrong toy and his mouth is frozen to the point where no one (expect Lizbeth due to her experiences with him) can understand his talking Appearances The Beginning: He debuted here as the fourth hero to appear after Dib, Bubbles and Bender. He merely appeared to help against Slade and the villains which contrasted him from the other 4 Slade Strikes Back: He returns again, this time he and Lizbeth have became a couple like Dib and Bubbles. In order of showing this love for her he defends and protects her from whatever someone trys to put her down or do something horrible to her The Great Time Travel Adventure: He finally returned to help Dib and the others again. Milo begin discovering Lizbeth’s new side and he is impressed. The two and Bender begin question how Joker returned. He unfortantly was turned evil in the future and killed by Joker. Then he helps the heroes in the final battle with help from new pals. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Like the rest of his friends, he will be returning to battle Discord (Bender, Skipper and Heloise's New main advesary) and newcomer villain Sigma. Of Course he's dealing with his cousin once again, where they may actually become bitter enemies wanting to kill each other. Of course when Discord begins his chaotic schemes, he believes it makes no sense for chocolate rain and states to Lizbeth and The Brain that they are trying in fein to understand how it could happen. He learns his cousin was trying to kill his friends and he's mad, Then he gets more fussy when Lizbeth is accused of Crane's insanity. He sees through Crane's dramatic attempt and throws his Nitrocylin out the window. When it happens he doesn't think Crane is dead and that he faked his death. He fears for the worse when Dib and Bubbles fight with Bender and Skipper over Gosalyn's death. He joins Dib and teams up with Scorpion Squad. He also learns about Discord from Princess Celestia unknownigly that her partner was Bender who faced him twice before. He also helps Dib, X and Boomer hold back Loboto's forces so that Raz, Pinky, The Brain, Scorpion and his team can reach Loboto. He then meets Hiscord through Celestia and then meets with the Warner Brothers and Sister. He learns from Discord, Bender's previous fights with Discord and he is more or less neutral to this. He also learns that Lizbeth has been getting in contact in hopes of reuniting the team He helps his main friends stop the abomality and he is not happy to sent off Dib to stop it. But they do it to prevent it from happening again. Friends: Lizbeth, Dib, Bubbles, Bender, Edd, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Peep, Luciaus, Doofenschimtz, Stewie, Oscar, Blowhole, Skipper, Boomer, Nina, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Scorpion, Subzero, Smoke, King Julian, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen, Django of the Dead, Pinky, Brain, Hans, Noob, Raz, Crypto, RJ, Cassandra, Android 18, Sagat, Delta Squad, Princess Celestia, Mega Man X, Hiscord, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, John Price Enemies: Warrior Monkey, Whopping Crane, Slade, Anti Cosmo, The V Team, Joker, Marceline’s Dad, Alt Doof, Darkwarrior Duck, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation YouTube - Captain_Flamingo_-_206b_-_Night_Of_The_Living_Flamingo 1.jpg YouTube - Captain_Flamingo_-_123a_-_Bug_Out 1.jpg YouTube - Captain_Flamingo_-_116a_-_The_Last_Stand 2.jpg YouTube - Captain_Flamingo_-_109b_-_Charge_It.avi 003_0002.jpg YouTube - Captain_Flamingo_-_108b_-_Blizzard_Of_Ooze.avi 012_0001.jpg YouTube - Captain Flamingo Ep. 1A- The Flamingo Has Landed_0002.jpg YouTube - Captain Flamingo- Cheese the Day_0002.jpg YouTube - Captain Flamingo- Ball of Confusion_0001.jpg YouTube - Captain Flamingo 120b Pop Goes The Milo_0001.jpg YouTube - Captain Flamingo - Journey To The Center of the TV 008_0002.jpg Roll back the rock to the dawn time starring Dib and Friends_0005.jpg A Guy Like You_0003.jpg milo 1.jpg milo 2.jpg milo 3.jpg milo 4.jpg milo 6.jpg milo 7.jpg milo 10.jpg milo 13.jpg milo 14.jpg milo 15.jpg Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Partial Human Category:Main Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Characters that hail from The Captain Flamingo Universe Category:Kid Heroes Category:Fourth in Command Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Main Heroes Category:Red Heads Category:Child Avengers Category:Partner Category:Cute Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Science Heroes Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in the Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B Founders Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Type I Anti Heroes Category:Heroes who save the day Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Tritagonists Category:The Membrane Elite Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Major Characters in The Beginning Category:Pawns Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Time Travelers Category:Major Heroes of the Beginning Category:Badass Normal Category:Main Members of The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Caped Characters Category:Lizbeth and Milo Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Main Characters of the first half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Boyfriends Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Adventurers Category:Love Interests of Lizbeth Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The B Team`s allies